Tras Nuestra Prueba
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: La relación de Ishimaru y Mondo mejoró demasiado rápido para los ojos de todos. Lo que nadie sabia en el colegio Esperanza es lo que realmente ocurrió entre ellos cuando acabaron con su prueba de la sauna. Un pequeño secreto que ambos guardaron y que les sirvió para tener la buena relación que tanto les caracterizó después.


**Después de la prueba que Ishimaru y Mondo hicieron en la sauna, hubo algo más que los acabó uniendo definitivamente y que ningún miembro más del colegio Esperanza supo jamás. En estas páginas se narraran los hechos que de verdad ocurrieron y que por fin salen a la luz.**

 **Contiene lemon y los derechos pertenecen a sus legítimos autores, sean quienes sean, porque, personalmente, ahora mismo no recuerdo si alguna vez vi esa información en alguna parte. Disfrutad del fic y nos leemos al final**

 _ **TRAS NUESTRA PRUEBA**_

…...

Tras comprobar que tanto Mondo como Ishimaru pensaban rendirse ante aquella prueba que ambos se habían impuesto, quedó claro que, de una forma sorprendente y de la que nadie se esperaba, ambos eran más parecidos de lo que creían y, de forma también sorprendente, hizo que de manera instintiva se cayeran bien el uno al otro.

Pero, tras pasar horas metidos en la sauna, sudando por cada uno de los poros de sus cuerpos, no podían volver con el resto del grupo de semejante modo.

-Tenemos que darnos una ducha- le dijo Ishimaru a Mondo, cuando vió que este hacía la intención de volver con los demás tras darse la mano, al salir de la sauna.-Semejante falta de higiene personal no está permitido en el reglamento escolar.

Mondo se volvió hacía él, sin saber bien si iba a decir que se metiera esas palabras del reglamento por donde le entraran, con su mal humor aflorando con la misma rapidez de siempre. Sin embargo, viendo como este lucia solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si estuviera preparado para enfrentarse contra él si hiciera falta, se dijo que no estaría mal darse un baño. En cierta manera, él también sentía que debía darse una ducha.

-Bien- aceptó, volviéndose hacía este.-Pero no le digas a nadie que te he hecho caso, ¿de acuerdo? Me ducho porque yo quiero. Solo eso.

-No te preocupes, hermano- le dijo Ishimaru. Desde su apretón de manos tras salir de la sauna, parecían haber determinado que ambos podían nombrarse de semejante modo.-No diré nada que pueda molestarte. Siempre que no vaya contra el reglamento escolar.

Mondo asintió, pero, en cierta forma, sus ojos volvieron a bajar por el cuerpo semi-desnudo del delegado escolar.

Para no pertenecer a ninguna clase de banda y estar completamente en contra de las peleas o cualquier cosa que fuera en contra de su querido reglamento, parecía encontrarse bastante en forma. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-¿Hacías ejercicio antes?- le preguntó, desvistiéndose como estaba en el vestuario, con Ishimaru al lado, esperándole para ir a la ducha.-Me refiero a antes de que nos encerraran aquí.

-Un buen delegado escolar tiene que estar preparado para todo. Eso incluye entrenar a su propio cuerpo para lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Te has metido en peleas?- le preguntó Mondo, sorprendido, quitándose la camiseta y solo quedándose con los pantalones puestos.

Si hubiera vuelto los ojos hacía el recto alumno del colegio Esperanza, habría visto como los ojos de este tampoco parecían poder resistirse a recorrer aquel trabajado cuerpo que había quedado completamente a la vista de quién quisiera admirarlo, haciendo que tragara saliva, ya que su garganta se había secado de manera repentina.

-No- negó Ishimaru cuando consiguió recuperar el suficiente aliento como para hablar.-Pero, con mi cargo, he tenido que separar a mucha gente de ellas, así que tenía que estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder separarlos.

-Desde luego, pareces estar lo suficientemente fuerte- admitió Mondo, llevándose las manos a los pantalones, de perfil como se encontraba a Ishimaru.

Este frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando cuando sintió que se ponía nervioso al ver como este se llevaba las manos al cierre de sus pantalones y como estos se habrían y bajaban lentamente ante él, haciendo que un ligero temblor le recorriera la columna.

Solo había tenido una sensación parecida a esa cuando se encontraba en las reuniones del consejo estudiantil y toda la reunión transcurría como él quería que hiciera. Era una leve sensación de excitación junto con un poco de emoción y anticipación. Como si su cuerpo quisiera prepararse para algo antes de que él mismo supiera para qué.

-Debería irme ya a la ducha- le indicó Ishimaru a Mondo, con la intención de darse la vuelta para que este no notara los cambios que estaban teniendo lugar en su cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sin embargo, la mano de este en su muñeca se lo impidió sin apenas esfuerzo.

Mondo era más grande y fuerte que él, de eso no cabía duda. Detenerlo habría supuesto el mismo esfuerzo para él que coger una silla o algo similar.

-¿A qué viene la prisa ahora, Bro?- le preguntó este, frunciendo el ceño.-Iba ya hacía la ducha.

Si Ishimaru no hubiera estado tratando de ocultar su cuerpo de este, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que la expresión de Mondo tampoco era la más calmada del mundo y que sus ojos volvían a recorrerlo.

Siendo el líder de una banda, Mondo se había pasado la mayoría de su vida conviviendo con hombres. Pero, a diferencia de la prueba por la que acababa de pasar con Ishimaru, esos hombres con los que se rodeaba lo veían como a un ser superior, le temían y respetaban a un mismo tiempo, por lo que, en cierta forma, siempre mantenían una cierta distancia entre él y ellos. No había pasado así con el delegado perfecto.

Este se había enfrentado a él en todo momento, gritándole si hacía falta. Y, ¿por qué engañarnos? Aunque él también le había gritado a su vez, pareciendo furioso, le había gustado aquello, esa forma de combatirlo, la manera en la que había parecido tan cercano a él al atreverse a hablarle de semejante forma.

-Bro- lo llamó, obligando a este a que se girara hacía él.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Ishimaru se coloreó rápidamente de rosa cuando quedó claramente a la vista, incluso a través de la toalla lo que este había tratado de ocultar a sus ojos, haciendo que Mondo abriera los ojos con sorpresa, ya que, en ningún caso, había esperado encontrarse aquel tipo de reacción por parte del alumno perfecto.

-Hagamos como que no está ahí, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Ishimaru, tratando de soltar su muñeca de la mano de Mondo, que aún lo mantenía sujeto, bajando la vista al suelo, incapaz de poder mirarlo a la cara en aquellos instantes.-Esto no debería estar permitido para que haya un buen ambiente escolar.

-¿Por qué estás así?- le preguntó el motorista, como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras, sin perderle de vista, apretando aún más fuerte la muñeca de este, impidiendole escapar de su agarre.

-No tiene importancia- aseguró Ishimaru.-Seguramente ha sido una reacción tras pasar tanto tiempo en la sauna. Solo tengo que darme un baño y se pasará.

-No tiene pinta de que eso vaya a desaparecer tan fácilmente, Bro- le indicó Mondo, que ni siquiera había notado que su propia voz se había oscurecido un poco.

Sin embargo, Ishimaru sí debió de notarlo, ya que alzó la mirada hacía él, aún algo avergonzado, y no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo al ahora completamente desnudo cuerpo de Mondo, que quedaba totalmente a la vista ante él.

Al parecer, el perfecto alumno no era el único que se encontraba demasiado emocionado en aquellos momentos. Eso era algo más que obvio para ambos.

El problema fue que ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada más tras eso, solo permaneciendo inmóviles donde estaban, sabiendo lo que ocurría, pero, tal vez, demasiado avergonzados por ello mismo como para hacer algo al respecto.

-Se acabó- soltó Mondo, obligándose a salir del instante de parálisis que se había producido allí en esos momentos.-Vamos a la ducha.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ishimaru, viendo como Mondo lo arrastraba a una de las duchas cercanas, cada una con su puerta individual.-¡¿Cómo que a la ducha?!

La idea volvió a hacer que esa sensación cosquilleante se extendiera por su parte e, inevitablemente, también hasta su miembro, aunque el resto de sí mismo pareciera demasiado asustado como para disfrutar de ese momento.

-En momentos como estos, los bro se ayudan- aseguró Mondo.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?- le preguntó Ishimaru, viéndose encerrado con este una de las pequeñas duchas del vestuario de chicos.

-No. Pero sé que mis chicos a veces se ayudaban en momentos como estos- le dijo este, arrancándole la toalla de la cintura y tirándola por encima de la puerta de la ducha, poniéndola lejos del alcance de Ishimaru, que soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.-Dicen que así se unen aún más.

Mondo abrió el grifo e Ishimaru, que era el que estaba pegado a la pared, bajo este, soltó otro pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando el agua templada cayó sobre su piel caliente, haciendo que sintiera esta fría por un minuto.

El motorista, por su parte, solo contempló durante unos instantes como el agua resbalaba por la piel de este y, de manera inconsciente, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Era cierto que sabía que sus chicos a veces hacían cosas entre ellos, sobretodo si había pelis porno de por medio. Lo que no le había dicho a Ishimaru era que, hasta el momento, no había entendido porqué lo hacían teniendo a mujeres a su disposición. Incluso había habido ocasiones en los que los había descubierto en medio de sus encuentros, haciendo que su voz se oyera a kilometros a distancia mientras discutía con ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora, en aquellas circunstancias, cuando parecía haber encontrado a la horma de su zapato, podía llegar a entender el sentimiento que había movido a sus hombres a hacer lo que habían hecho.

Cuando Ishimaru por fin se adaptó al agua y abrió los ojos, encontrarse a Mondo justo frente a él, con los brazos a ambos de su cabeza, encerrándole en una especie de cárcel con su cuerpo, no hizo que la situación mejorara para él, al mismo tiempo que pudo sentir como sus latidos se cuadriplicaban sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Qué estás...haciendo?- logró murmurar.

Pero, o Mondo estaba demasiado excitado o no había pensado en hablarle en ningún momento, ya que este saltó sobre sus labios sin más, sin dedicarle ninguna palabra ni ningún gesto que le indicara que le estaba escuchando.

Antes de ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando en aquella ducha, Mondo tenía su lengua en el interior de su boca, arrasando por él, saqueando sus labios como bien habría hecho con cualquier cosa que quisiera cuando se encontraban en el exterior.

Por su parte, Ishimaru solo fue capaz de soltar un pequeño gemido lastimero cuando lo sintió hacer aquello, incapaz de apartarlo a pesar de todo. Incluso se onduló contra él, haciendo más fácil el beso tras unos instantes.

Sintió deseos de elevar los brazos y envolver a Mondo con estos, pero se dijo que eso sería demasiado indecente, como si él estuviera dando su permiso para que eso ocurriera.

Sin embargo, al motorista le importó muy poco si este le estaba dando su permiso o no. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, anclando su nuca con una mano y colocando la otra sobre su trasero, acercándole a él. Quería sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo de la manera en la que pudiera.

Ishimaru volvió a soltar un gemido contra sus labios cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto, haciendo que Mondo apretara en su mano la nalga que sostenía, advirtiéndole que, de seguir haciendo aquellos sonidos suyos, el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba se perdería de manera definitiva, fuera a donde fuera a donde les llevara aquello.

Por supuesto, Ishimaru no podía saber eso. Lo único que sentía era sus rodillas cada vez más débiles mientras la lengua de Mondo entraba y salia de su boca, haciendo que la excitación en su propio cuerpo alcanzara niveles peligrosos. El calor en su interior iba creciendo conforme más lo sentía y el agua, a pesar de encontrarse a una buena temperatura, se sentía fría sobre su piel.

Sin poder resistirse más, alzó las manos hacía el rostro de Mondo, sujetándose a él. Y, cuando el más alto retiró la lengua de su boca, con aquel vaivén que le anticipaba algo más, fue su propia lengua la que fue a buscarlo, sin poder resistirse más a la tentación de imitarlo, perdiendo completamente ese raciocinio que siempre le había caracterizado, con la mente demasiado embotada como para que ni siquiera pudiera pensar.

Estaban tan enredados el uno en el otro bajo la ducha que no podía saberse donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Y fue aún peor cuando Mondo liberó su nuca y, con esa mano libre, sabiendo que Ishimaru no podría moverse, pegado a la pared de la ducha como estaba, llevó esta a los miembros que pendían entre los dos, haciendo que ambos gimieran en el interior de la boca del otro ante el contacto, deteniendo el beso cuando aquella nueva sensación arrasó por ellos.

Solo había sido un leve contacto, Mondo ni siquiera había hecho intención de empezar a acariciarlos, pero ambos estaban demasiado excitados para soportar algo más.

-Date la vuelta- le indicó Mondo a Ishimaru, separándose de él y obligando a este a que se girara.

-¿Qué...est...estás haciendo?- le preguntó este, aún demasiado ido para saber a donde estaba llevándoles esa situación.

En realidad, su mente era incapaz de procesar todo lo sucedido. Todo él era un simple hervidero de sensaciones y cualquier intento de pensar era rápidamente erradicado por una nueva sensación excitante que le robaba el aliento.

Sin embargo, en vez de contestar, Mondo le mordió en el cuello, incapaz de no dejar alguna marca en aquella piel tan blanca, haciendo que Ishimaru solo pudiera volver a gemir, apoyándose con ambas manos en la pared, apretando sus manos en dos puños.

Sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera volver a hablar, Mondo siguió saqueando el cuello de este mientras sus manos se recreaban en su trasero, meciéndose contra él para que también pudiera sentir su dureza contra su cuerpo.

En aquellos momentos, estaba tan perdido en aquel momento que, de haber entrado alguien en aquel baño y los hubiera encontrado allí, ya que las puertas de las duchas eran semi-transparentes, lo más seguro hubiera sido que ni le hubiera importado y hubiera seguido con su saqueo de Ishimaru delante de cualquiera que se hubiera presentado.

Sintiendo que sus manos le impedían estar todo lo cerca que quería de este, llevó ambas alrededor de la cintura de Ishimaru y llegó hasta el miembro de este, haciendo que el alumno perfecto volviera a gemir cuando sintió como lo acariciaba, notando el propio miembro de Mondo contra su trasero, meciéndose contra él, haciendo que, por un momento, también se meciera contra su cuerpo, ofreciéndose.

Quería acabar con aquel tormento, que aliviara lo que fuera que lo estaba consumiendo en aquellos momentos. Su miembro nunca había estado tan listo y su cuerpo jamás se había sentido tan caliente como en aquellos momentos. Sentía que, en cualquier momento, si no conseguía alguna clase de alivio, estallaría en llamas, incluso encontrándose bajo la ducha.

La propia sensación del agua acariciando su cuerpo ya le hacía jadear, en busca de aire, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era presa de unos temblores que era incapaz de controlar. Incluso con la boca semi-abierta como la tenía, era incapaz de encontrar el aliento necesario como para que sus pulmones se llenaran. Y, perdido en mitad de aquella desesperación, volvió la vista hacía Mondo, rogándole con los ojos que acabara con aquella tortura de una buena vez.

Este, a su vez, al ver al siempre calmado Ishimaru perdido de semejante manera, hizo que apretara los dientes y maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo que, si seguía mirándole de aquella manera, no iba a necesitar nada más para llegar a su propio final.

Mordiendo de nuevo su cuello, donde la piel estaba empezando a oscurecer allí donde estaba dejando su marca una y otra vez, se colocó contra él, haciendo la intención de entrar en su cuerpo.

Ishimaru no pudo evitar saltar cuando notó aquel intento de invasión. Pero, de alguna manera, tal vez debido a su propia excitación, que estaba amenazando con matarlo antes de que todo aquello terminara, Mondo no tuvo mayores problemas para entrar en él excepto un leve momento de vacilación, haciendo que ambos gimieran cuando este consiguió fundirse con él.

Si Ishimaru ya se había encontrado temblando momentos antes, después de sentir a este en su interior, fue incapaz de controlar su cuerpo. Los temblores se redoblaron, sus puños se crisparon contra la pared del baño y los dedos de los pies se le encogieron, sintiendo como si una fuerza invisible le estuviera robando el aire de los pulmones.

No sabía hasta donde había llegado Mondo al entrar en él, pero, desde luego, había encontrado un lugar que hacía que todo él se deshiciera y transformara en algo desconocido.

Y eso no mejoró cuando el motorista se retiró y volvió a entrar en él.

Los jadeos de ambos se hicieron audibles por encima del sonido del agua de la ducha, con las manos de Mondo aferradas a la cintura del alumno perfecto, tratando de que este no se moviera ni un momento.

Lo que debería haber sabido era que, en aquellos momentos, Ishimaru no habría podido moverse incluso aunque hubiera querido. No se sentía capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo y la sensación de este entrando y saliendo de él estaba transformando su columna en algo parecido a la gelatina, haciendo que su miembro, incluso sin ser acariciado, saltara como si lo estuvieran haciendo, avisándole de que no podría continuar así por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Mondo!- gritó Ishimaru cuando sintió que su cuerpo amenazaba con explotar.

Pero, si este le oyó, no dió la menor prueba de ello.

Como había estado haciendo desde que había conseguido que este se diera la vuelta, estaba perdido en algún punto de su cuello, perdido en la sensación de hundirse en este.

Era como si lo estuviera aprisionando, como si no quisiera que abandonara su cuerpo. Y eso estaba logrando que cualquiera que hubiera sido la intención de Mondo en un primer momento, tras pensar que podía asaltarlo de aquella manera, solo desapareciera y se hundiera una y otra vez en él, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo, a su cuerpo o lo que estuviera haciendo.

Se aferró a la cintura de este cuando sintió como su cuerpo también temblaba, sabiendo que se acercaba a su final. Pero, en vez de abandonarse simplemente a la sensación, disfrutando de sus propio momento, siguió entrando y saliendo de Ishimaru, oyendo vagamente como este era incapaz de dejar de gemir.

Mondo acabó apretando los dientes cuando los temblores que le sacudieron a él lo arrasaron, cortando su respiración, nublándole la vista y haciendo que abandonara su propio cuerpo durante unos segundos.

Algo similar vivió Ishimaru, que solo se apretó contra la pared, sintiendo como su cuerpo se derramaba y no dejaba nada de sí mismo dentro de él, temblando sin control y sin que nada más pudiera emerger de sus labios por unos instantes, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejándole tan débil como un bebé cuando la sensación arrasadora desapareció.

Si no hubiera sido por Mondo, que estaba tras él, aún aferrado fuertemente a su cintura, lo más seguro hubiera sido que hubiera acabado resbalando hasta el suelo, sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo como para poder sostenerse.

Ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento, notando como su conciencia parecía ir volviendo poco a poco a sus cuerpos, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de donde estaban y lo que acababan de hacer. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos tuvieron un leve instante de vergüenza que los sacudió, fue algo que pasó rápido.

Ishimaru volvió la vista hacía Mondo, comprobando si este había pasado por lo mismo que él. Y este, a su vez, solo acarició su cuello, observando las marcas que le había hecho. Este podría taparlas con el cuello de su uniforme, pero, en cierta forma, le agradaba ver estas tan claramente sobre su piel clara.

-¿Hermano?- murmuró Ishimaru, queriendo saber en qué punto se encontraba su relación después de haber pasado por algo como aquello.

Según su libro interno de reglas, los hermanos, aunque solo fueran de juramento, no hacían esas cosas. Y temía lo que Mondo pudiera decir después de aquello, si ese momento que habían compartido destrozaría la amistad que habían hecho apenas unos minutos antes.

-No te preocupes, bro- le indicó este, tras ver la expresión preocupada del alumno perfecto.-Los hombres tienen momentos de necesidad y los buenos hermanos de juramento no dudarían en ayudarse en esos momentos.

Por supuesto, se estaba inventado aquello sobre la marcha, pero, tras ver como los dos asentían, sabían que era mejor que se mintieran a sí mismo. Después de todo, con aquella explicación dejaban abierta la posibilidad de tener más encuentros como aquellos. Y, después de lo que habían experimentado, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos había tenido suficiente.

-Tenemos que volver con los demás antes de que se preocupen y vengan a buscarnos- le dijo Ishimaru, retomando su actitud calmada, volviéndose hacía él.

-Pues, entonces, será mejor que acabemos de ducharnos- le indició Mondo.-¿No te parece?

 **Fín del one-shot.**

 **Espero que te guste, Analia, porque es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido de estos dos. Mondo tardó muy poco en caer, así que ha sido difícil encontrar un momento donde ambos se llevaban bien y estuvieran a solas para que hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer. Mi amiga me pidió hacer este fanfic y a mi no me costaba nada darle ese gusto. Siempre y cuando haya visto la serie, no tengo problemas para escribir.**

 **La serie de Danganronpa me resultó curiosa porque no era el típico anime (Sí, sé que existió por ser un videojuego antes) y me recordaba a un manga que ya había leido antes que era Ju- Rabbit. Perdón por no recordar el nombre completo. Solo recuerdo la historia, donde unos personajes despiertan encerrados en un lugar y tienen que averiguar como salir y quién les está atacando, coincidiendo en que todos habían jugado a un juego de móvil. Si alguien sabe del manga del que estoy hablando, por favor, decidme como narices se llamaba. No he podido volver a buscarlo porque no recordaba el dichoso nombre.**

 **Pero no es que me vayan los mangas de muertes. Leí Battle Royale en su tiempo y solo me sirvió para ver de cuantas desagradables maneras un grupo de adolescentes pueden traicionarse y matarse en una isla desierta. Mi manga favorito, aunque parezca que no, es Skip Beat. Y tengo tanto el anime como la serie taiwanesa donde Siwon hizo de Ren. Creo que el día en que vi a mi cantante-actor favorito en el papel del personaje que me encanta fue el día más feliz de mi vida.**

 **Y ya no recuerdo a que venía esto, así que antes de que continúe desvariando, me despido de vosotros, a ver si por fin término mi fic de Avengers, aunque muchos como yo no deseamos ver un final porque será muy triste ver terminar una historia tan larga ya.**

 **Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye!**


End file.
